1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a customer premise network equipment and a data communication method based on a single ring configuration, and in particular, to an improved customer premise network equipment and a data communication method based on a single ring configuration which are capable of providing a low cost broad band service for a personal customer and a small size business office by configuring a plurality of terminal networks based on a single ring network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the communication technology is advanced, a B-ISDN (Broadband Integrated Service Digital Network) of an ATM method is used so that a burst service of a real time video signal transmitting and receiving operation having a high speed data transmission and variable bit rate such as a continuous service for an audio or video signal is implemented in the identical link.
The development of the equipment for configuring the above-described B-ISDN is focussed on a medium size equipment which is capable of providing a broadband service for a large capacity switch operation and private network and a plurality of areas rather than for the equipment capable of providing a service to a customer premise network or a subscriber. Most of the above-described equipments are developed in a switch structure for being adapted to a traffic transmitting and receiving operation between areas in which a large input and output capacity is needed. However, the above-described equipments have the following problems for being used for a customer premise or a small size business office compared to a multi-access configuration of a ring or bus structure.
First, when the equipment of a switch structure is connected with each service terminal by a transmission line, since the switch should be connected with each terminal one-to-one, the transmission line is increased compared to the ring or bus type for thereby increasing a fabrication cost of the system.
Second, since a complicated switch structure is used, it is difficult to maintain and manage the system compared to a simple multi-access equipment or a ring type equipment.
Third, when it is needed to increase the system of an input port, in the multi-access, the terminal is installed between the previous terminal or a terminal and another terminal. However, in the switch type access, since the port should be installed by the switch unit for increasing the system of the port, a fabrication cost is increased.
The conventional customer premise network equipment will be explained with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating the construction of a one-to-one type customer premise network in the conventional art, and FIG. 2 is a block diagram illustrating a one-to-one type customer premise network equipment in the conventional art.
Generally, a customer premise network requires a broadband network terminal equipment for terminating a network protocol in order to provide a customer premise and a small size office with a broadband service for thereby providing the service to the customer and supporting an internal communication between the customers.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional customer premise network configured based on a one-to-one connection includes a plurality of customer terminals 10 supplying a broadband service, and a customer premise network terminal equipment 20 terminating a network protocol from a terminal switch 30 of the network or other network equipments, instructing each of the customer terminals 10 to receive or transmit data from the network and supporting a communication with each of the customer terminals 10. At this time, the customer terminal 10 and the customer premise terminal equipment 20 are connected with a double shielding line supporting a STM-1 line or an ATM-25, and each line is configured to be connected with the customer premise network equipment 20 one-to-one. Therefore, the above-described ring configuration has a problem in that a lengthy line is needed compared to the ring type connection.
As shown in FIG. 2, the customer premise network terminal equipment 20 includes a network side line card 23 terminating a protocol from the network and supporting a physical hierarchial access, a customer side line card 21 supporting a physical medium access of each customer terminal and an ATM hierarchial protocol, a switch 22 supporting a communication between the customers and transferring a data between the customer and the network, and a control board 24 controlling the function boards 21, 22 and 23 and maintaining a control board 24. With the thusly constituted structure, when each customer requests a data transfer, the data is header-converted by the customer side line card 21 and then is transferred to the switch 22. The switch 22 uses a routing fielder or a header and determines the routing direction of each cell. The data which is requested a transfer by the routing of the switch 22 is transferred to another customer side line card 21 or the network side line card 23 connected with the network. At this time, since the customer premise network terminal equipment 20 can provide each customer with a maximum transmission speed service which is available on the line, the terminal connected with the customer premise network terminal equipment 20 does not affect another terminal when the terminal is not properly operated during the operation of the system. However, the ports are purchased by the unit of the customer premise network terminal equipment 20 irrespective of the number of the terminals needed in the customer premise, a fabrication cost is increased. In addition, when connecting the terminal more than the number of the support ports of the switch, the identical broadband customer premise network terminal apparatus 20 is needed for thereby increasing a fabrication cost of the system.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a customer premise network equipment and a data communication method based on a single ring configuration which overcome the aforementioned problems encountered in the conventional art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a customer premise network equipment and a data communication method based on a single ring configuration which are capable of providing a B-ISDN (Broadband Integrated Service Digital Network) at a low cost, so that the B-ISDN is available for a customer premise and a small size business office.
In order to achieve the above objects, there is provided a customer premise network equipment based on a single ring configuration which includes a plurality of subscriber terminals connected one-to-one or one-to-multiple or a broadcasting type between a network and a subscriber by a single ring, each of the subscriber terminals including a terminal controller controlling a protocol and an access of a signal transmitted through the subscriber terminals, a service access unit interfacing with a direct service in accordance with a control of the terminal controller, a subscriber data controller processing a data from the ring and performing a relay/drop/copy function, and an AAL processing unit matching the cell dropped by the subscriber data processing unit with a proper type of a service type, transferring the thusly matched cell to the service access unit and disassembling a service data requested by the service access unit into an ATM cell type, and each of the subscriber terminal including a drop function for transferring a data from an ATM hierarchy to an upper hierarchy, an add function for transferring the data from the upper hierarchy to the ATM hierarchy, a relay function for feeding-back the data from the ATM hierarchy to a physical hierarchy, and a copy function for concurrently performing the drop and relay functions; and a customer premise network terminal equipment connected by a single ring for receiving an one-to-one protocol and implementing a communication between the subscriber terminals and an access between the subscriber terminal and the network.
In order to achieve the above objects, there is provided a data communication method based on a single ring configuration which includes the steps of a first step in which when a set access is a one-to-one communication access and an access between a subscriber and a network an access information table of the subscriber oriented processing unit and the network oriented processing unit of the customer premise network terminal equipment is set as a remote relay and a subscriber data processing unit is set to a drop, a second step in which when a set access is a one-to-one communication and an access between subscribers the access information table of the subscriber oriented processing unit is set to a local relay, and the subscriber data processing unit is set to a drop, a third step in which when a set access is a one-to-one access and an access from the network to the subscriber orientation the network oriented processing unit is a remote relay, and the subscriber data processing unit of each subscriber terminal is a copy, and a fourth step when a set access is a one-to-one access, and a subscriber terminal is a data source to which a data is added, and is an access between the subscribers, having a sub-fourth step in which when there is not a data which is transferred to a subscriber terminal through a customer premise network equipment in a ring of a customer premise network, namely, when a subscriber terminal is a data generation source to which a data is added and is routed to a station switch through a subscriber terminal, the subscriber oriented processing unit is set to a remote relay, the subscriber terminal of a one-to-one access is set to a relay, namely, set to a copy, and the terminal which is not allocated for a one-to-one access is set to a relay, and a sub-fourth step in which when there is a data which is transferred to the subscriber terminal through a customer premise network terminal equipment in a ring of a customer premise network, namely, when a subscriber terminal is a data generation source to which a data is added, and a data is routed to the terminal through the customer premise network terminal equipment, the terminal being nearest the subscriber terminal which is a data generation source from the customer premise network equipment among the subscriber terminals of a one-to-one access performs a drop function, and the remaining subscriber terminals performs a copy function, and the terminals which is not connected based on the copy function performs a relay function.
Additional advantages, objects and other features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.